Poem book
by jjgrace
Summary: it's a work in progress... well... i just like to write poems and thought they should go somewhere so yeah happy reading?


Falling

Falling falling ever faster,

If and why and how has past us.

Falling through eternity,

But these are simply sights to see.

Auburn, golden, beauty brown,

A golden mist and sprinkle shower,

Baby green,

Copper tones,

And glistening snows,

Mean nothing to me.

Even faster here we go,

Little do we know,

It's our own fault.

Bow ties and threads of silk,

Ribbons wrapped in locks of hair,

But we go nowhere.

Now winds soaring through your hair,

Can I ask you, are you scared?

If all we have to fear is fear,

Than how do we feel about creeping years?

Tear drops, rain drops,

All the same to me.

Rain fall, we fall, different things,

The only things.

You could know the world and nothing less,

But care of nothing more.

Wind blows, we go, along the beaten path,

Soaring, we think, but we're under our own attack.

Save, save, save us all, impossible you say,

But that's because it's really true,

Unless we start today.

Years of Tears

Years, years of nothing come.

Issues, issues, beloved fall.

Throw stones, throw stones.

Break down walls of glass.

Shatter, fall,

Down, down,

Pieces, pieces.

Can you collect them all?

No, no I can't, tears drip and slide,

The pile's much too tall…

You can't, I can't, point those fingers true,

But so impossible,

Just us all.

No, as if to paint the whole world blue.

So empty, are we,

To throw and miss again.

Lines of lies

Lines and lines of lies and lies.

Fall of man and start of time.

I destroy and I create.

Aid and abide so unwillingly,

Only in the hands of those, who's idea's unopposed,

Do I find pure water, new born streams and fresh river,  
slide and gleam.

No scales or tails inside to break the flow.

When golden glisten, hues of blue and green,

Do bring the clouds of clarity and rain everlasting come.

Save the thunder, hold your lightning,

I'll snap so fast under your "bright king".

But then I can't say,

Of the coming day,

When the red silk and mauve sashes fall away.

Crumpled and torn on the ground.

Crumbled ruins will surround, if only I could refuse to scrawling,

Every word you choose. Sharp and harsh, and rarely cool and smooth.

Some days I wish my lead would wear away…

There's no use crying over a popped balloon.

Grasped inside a loving hand,

Glistening string is it's line of living.

Blue and green, a little brown, shiny and new,

Is how it sounds,

But inside filled with life cut still,

Years and years, smiles and tears,

All inside this little thing,

Dark shadows cast in beams of light.

Grinning is the young,

Tired is the old.

Fingers slipping, there it goes!

Higher higher, no please no,

Save us help, save us please, begging, begging!

Hear our pleas!

Those couple moments of having not a care,

Will bring us nothing but despair!

Up and up, fly fly away.

Relevancy destroys our careless ways.

Pop.

Silencing Freedom

To wait for normality is to wait forever,

A binding promise to never be broken,

But to never be carried through,

Until Kingdom does come.

Not until you have parted with the chain,

The string of forever,

Does normality begin to come,

But it is not normal,

As you have never,

experienced it before.

Would normality come,

if we had been doing the,

Same thing,

For seconds,

Or minutes,

Or years?

Or maybe normality comes from the

Moment,

you are born,

Or behind your year of screaming with tears,

When fresh water has sprung to those,

whose eyes have survived,

And others who are put to rest,

Under ground forever lie.

I normality in forever from the first,

Moment,

of the Earth,

Or from before our galaxy,

Before it's,

birth?

Perhaps we shall never know,

Or perhaps we already do.

So normality is nothing,

But still I must say,

That if normality you seek,

Than you'd best stay away,

From many things,

Such as my disease.

Though better than Cancer,

Yet worse than the flu,

It will tear you apart,

If it grabs hold of you.

A life long thing it will be,

And if you have it,

The world will make things,

Quite different from things,

Normally,

Usually,

Always.

Away from the others,

Always picked last,

Something you may never have known,

But once this is yours,

A gift you do not seek,

You'll find others,

Deterred,

And you,

Will fall through,

The many cracks laid out,

By our dear Lord,

That have brought us to him.

We fall through,

we fly up,

And we are never,

heard from again.

It's like losing another person inside,

That we had once known.

We loved them and cherished,

But then they were perished,

And we will realize we are quite alone.

To speak is to fall,

To let our hearts say it all,

All the wind blows for,

And the grass grows for,

And the world shines,

and lives,

and breathes for.

But it shall never arrive,

No not until,

You leave prying eyes,

And bird's constant call,

Not until the day you die.


End file.
